1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable utility lights that can be used with hats or caps worn by workers in various occupations. More particularly, it relates to a light with a moveable front plate-reflector combination and having an adjustable headband size, as well as alternative mounting means.
2. Background of the Invention
Numerous lights have been disclosed in the prior art, including for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,217,666 (Thulin, 1917); U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,898 (Brown, 1939); U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,995 (Waechter, 1939); U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,909 (Oldenburger, 1966); U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,919 (Eriksson, 1975); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,895 (Ketler, 1977). The disadvantages of the prior art devices is that generally they are bulkier, not as adjustable, and are not provided with the adjustable feature of the L-shaped member disposed on the housing and oval-shaped clasps disposed at the ends of the flexible band.